Kirk's Imaginary Girlfriend
by DodgerHolden
Summary: -"I had an imaginary girlfriend once, but she left me." -The story of Kirk and his imaginary girlfriend. Contains lots of Kirk/Luke friendship.


**A/N- **The title pretty much says it all. This is the story of Kirk and his imaginary girlfriend, though it's really more of a Kirk/Luke friendship fic.

**Disclaimer- **Do not own, GG is the property of ASP and the CW

Enjoy

* * *

Twenty-two year old Luke looked up as the bell above the door of his recently opened diner rang. Sixteen year old Kirk ran into the diner and took his usual seat at the middle of the counter. Luke upon noticing that it was only Kirk turned his attention back to the receipts he was counting.

"Luke," Kirk said trying to get his attention. "Luke?"

"What Kirk?" Luke snapped back. He was beginning to regret opening up a diner. If he knew that Kirk would form some sort of weird attachment to it, that somehow included the need to come in daily, then he would never have opened it. Though it was paying off the debt that was left from his father's funeral and hospital bills, so he couldn't really complain.

"Luke there is this girl... but I don't know if she likes me."

"What girl?" Luke asked him confused, he hadn't seen anyone new in town, though he had heard of an eighteen year old girl staying at Mia's inn with her young daughter, maybe that was who Kirk was talking about. "What's her name?"

"I don't know," Kirk replied.

"What does she look like then?" Luke was silently praying that she didn't have brown hair and piercing blue eyes- a description had come along with the story of the girl staying at the inn. Luke didn't know her personally, or at all, but he admired that she left her supposedly well off family to give her daughter a different live, or so he had heard.

"She looks like a girl," Kirk told him being completely serious.

"Okay, fine, so what's the problem, go ask her out."

"I can't," Kirk said physically trembling.

"And why not?"

"I'm not like you Luke." Luke looked at him confused. "You're 'Butch Danes' forever the heartthrob of Stars Hollow High." Luke cringed at what he was implying. "Like you and Carrie, she's two years younger than you Luke."

"I did not go out with Crazy Carrie," Luke defended.

"How do I ask someone out Luke?"

"I don't know," Luke sighed, he had never really asked anyone out before, the girls always came to him. "Just go up to her and talk to her."

"Okay, sure," Kirk said as he stood up. "I can do that. I'll be right back."

"I'll be here," Luke responded as Kirk half walked, half ran out of the diner. Luke made his way over to the window so that he could see the girl that Kirk liked.

Kirk ran outside and over to the town square. He stopped near the gazebo and sat down on a bench. Luke looked at him confused. It appeared as though Kirk was talking to someone, yet there was no one there. Luke put it down to Kirk preparing, he was about to go back to work when he caught sight of her. The girl from the inn. She was all the way across the town square, just off the road to the inn. She was chasing a little girl no more than two years of age. Luke smiled at the sight, as the young girl swooped up her young daughter. They looked so happy.

"Oh Luke," Miss Patty said from one of the tables. "We're ready to order."

Luke turned and saw Miss Patty and her close friend Babette sitting at the table. He was so wrapped up in Kirk and the girl from the inn that he didn't even notice the pair come in.

"Sorry about that," Luke said with one last glance out the window. The girl and her daughter were gone, and it appeared that Kirk was heading back from that direction. He would have to question Kirk once he came back.

Luke took their order and waited impatiently for Kirk to return. He cooked their order and took it out to them, but Kirk still hadn't returned. He looked out the window and noticed Kirk sitting on the same bench, talking to himself again. Luke shook his head, Kirk was strange, out of everyone in his family Kirk was definitely the oddest and maybe that was because he was the middle child.

Kirk eventually made his way back to the diner and sat down in his usual seat.

"So?" Luke questioned him when he stayed silent. "How'd it go?"

"She said yes," Kirk replied seeming unfazed. "I guess deep down I knew that she would accept."

"Does she have a kid?" Luke asked suddenly. Needing to know once and for all if Kirk liked the girl from the inn.

"No," Kirk answered. "Why would she have a kid. I cannot deal with that kind of baggage."

"Right, sure," Luke replied visibly relieved. "So she said yes?"

"I told you that already."

"Alright, I'm just confirming. So when is the big date?"

"Friday night," Kirk answered calmly.

"Aren't you excited?" Luke asked him confused. "This is your first date, right?"

"Right?" Kirk confirmed. "And I am excited can't you tell?"

"So where are you taking her?"

"I was thinking Al's," Kirk answered.

"For pancakes?" Luke questioned confused.

"Everyone likes pancakes Luke."

"Kirk you cannot take a girl to Al's Pancake World for a first date," Luke told him. "You have to find somewhere a bit nicer than that?"

"Like the school bleachers?" Kirk questioned and Luke looked at him confused. "You took Carrie under the bleachers on your first date and if the rumors are true then you also got to second base."

"I never dated Crazy Carrie," Luke told him forcefully. "And we never went under the bleachers."

* * *

"So today's the big date," Luke said as Kirk took up his usual seat at the counter. "Are you nervous?"

"No, why would I be nervous?"

"It's your first date Kirk, you know with an actual girl."

"I know this Luke, I was the one who asked her out remember?"

"Okay, moving on. So have you decided where you're going to take her yet?"

"Here," Kirk answered.

"Here, where?" Luke questioned dreading Kirk's answer. "Here as in my diner?"

"Yes, you were the one who told me not to take her to Al's."

"I remember," Luke sighed. "So what time is the date? Do I need to reserve a table?"

"No, that won't be necessary, I just told her to come by when she could."

"So I'm stuck with you for the rest of the day, great. Can I take your order at least?"

"No, I'm going to wait for my date."

"Okay, sure."

Luke got swept up in the duties of running his diner, but he checked in with Kirk every so often. He just finished the dinner rush and was ready for things to start slowing down for the night. He went to check in with Kirk again, and maybe suggest that he go home, he had been waiting all day and the girl hadn't shown, Luke didn't think that she would either, however Kirk wasn't in his usual seat. Luke quickly scanned the rest of the diner concerned. Luke spotted him pulling out a chair over in the corner, and then sitting down across from it. Luke smiled to himself, Kirk really seemed to want this date to go well.

"Luke we're ready to order," Kirk said breaking Luke from his thoughts.

"Umm, we?" Luke questioned him confused as he made his way over to Kirk who was sitting alone. "As in more than one?"

"Luke," Kirk said standing up. "I'd like you to meet my date Geraldine, Geraldine this is Luke, he owns this diner, he's also a homosexual."

"Kirk, there's no one there, this is a joke isn't it?"

"No Luke, and be quiet or you'll hurt her feelings. It's okay Geraldine, don't listen to him." Kirk slid his hand across the table and turned it palm upwards.

"Come on Kirk, can't you see that ther-"

"Excuse me a moment, won't you?" Kirk said effectively cutting Luke off mid sentence. "A word Luke."

Luke was speechless about the exchange in front of him, but let Kirk pull him over to the other side of the diner.

"Kirk what's going on?" Luke asked him confused. "There's no one there, you know that right, please tell me that you know that."

"She's imaginary Luke," Kirk replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Your girlfriend's imaginary? I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"No, and I'd like you to show some respect to Geraldine."

"She's not real Kirk."

"Please do this for me Luke, she's my first girlfriend."

"Well technically she isn't-" Luke began but stopped himself. Kirk, emotionless Kirk almost seemed happy. "Okay, but why did you tell her I was a homosexual, I'm not gay Kirk."

"Oh I no. I just figured if Geraldine thought you were gay then she wouldn't leave me for you."

"Wise move, I am 'Butch Danes' after all," Luke joked.

"My point exactly."

"Well let's get you back to your date then. Oh and another question Kirk, why does she have the same name as your mother? That's just weird."

"Well I imagine her mother liked the name, and I'll have you know that Geraldine is a very popular name Luke."

"Okay," Luke replied defeated.

Kirk was officially crazy in Luke's mind. An imaginary girlfriend, that was just insane.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed and Luke couldn't help but notice the change in Kirk, he was semi-normal now, and it all seemed to be because of his imaginary girlfriend, Geraldine. Everything seemed perfect in their relationship until Kirk came running into the diner on the verge of pulling out his hair.

"Luke I need you r help."

"Trouble in paradise?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, we were walking around the town hand in hand when some old friends of yours came past on their skateboards. Now I don't know exactly what happened, but Geraldine got this far away look on her face and muttered something about skateboarder's being hot. I think she's going to leave me, you have to help me Luke."

"How can I help?" Luke let out a sigh, Kirk just seemed so desperate.

"Teach me to skate."

"Really? Kirk you have no co-ordination, or balance for that matter."

"I need to try Luke," Kirk said desperately.

"Fine."

"Great, mom bought me a board and a helmet, I'll go grab them."

Kirk ran home and grabbed his board. He was back at the diner in no time.

"You ready?" Luke asked him.

"Yes," Kirk answered as he placed his new helmet on his head.

"Nice helmet," Luke said sarcastically.

"Thanks it's orange."

"Right, okay everyone out now," Luke ordered his only two customers, Miss Patty and Babette.

"That's not very nice Luke, we're your customers, your only customers, you should be treating us with respect," Miss Patty spoke.

"Yeah sugar, what's so important that you have to close the diner in the middle of the day anyway?" Babette asked.

"Kirk has a crisis involving his girlfriend and he needs my help," Luke explained.

"Come on Luke," Kirk all but whined. "We don't have much time."

"You're teaching Kirk to skateboard," Miss Patty questioned once she saw Kirk awkwardly holding his board. "Luke honey, do you think that's a good idea?"

"Probably not, but I'm not going to be the one Kirk blames when they do break up."

"We'll come and watch," Miss Patty said excitedly. "Something bad is going to happen and this way we'll get the jump on East Side Tilly."

"Luke," Kirk pleaded.

"I'm coming Kirk," Luke replied as he made his way out of the diner.

Luke hadn't been teaching Kirk long before a crowd gathered, everyone was eager to see Kirk hurt himself.

"That's it," Luke said excitedly as he let go of Kirk and let him roll along by himself.

"I'm doing it, I'm actually riding a skateboard," Kirk said excitedly, slowly gaining speed. "Ah Luke, how do I stop, Luke help me please."

Kirk was picking up more speed, and Luke could see that it wasn't going to end well. He looked behind him, but everyone was watching Kirk, waiting for him to fall, no one was helping him. Luke quickly ran back to the diner and grabbed his skateboard from behind the counter. He raced back out, and skated quickly towards Kirk.

"Luke, how do I stop?" Kirk asked completely petrified.

"Just lean back like this and let the tail scrape along the ground," Luke said demonstrating. "It will slow you down."

Kirk tried leaning back, but he quickly leant forward again. "I can't do it Luke, I'm going to fall, this was a bad idea."

"You're not going to fall Kirk," Luke reassured him as he matched Kirk's speed again. "Do you trust me Kirk?"

"No, I don't trust anyone."

"Well you're going to have to trust me Kirk, just... just close your eyes. Are you ready?"

"No."

"Just trust me Kirk, I know what I'm doing."

"Okay, my eyes are closed."

Luke sped up and pulled in front of Kirk. He leant back so that the back of his board slid under Kirk's, he lowered the front so that Kirk's board was now riding on the top of his. He slowed it down enough so that Kirk could safely jump off.

"Okay Kirk, open your eyes and jump onto the grass."

Kirk slowly opened his eyes, he didn't want to jump onto the grass, but he figured that it was better than the curb coming up.

"Hurry up Kirk," Luke warned. Kirk closed his eyes again and jumped safely onto the grass.

Luke started to slow down, when Kirk started yelling at him.

"No, Luke. You have to crash."

"What Kirk? I'm not stacking on purpose."

"Please Luke, Geraldine's here, she saw everything, she's looking at you like you're a hero... just crash for me please."

Luke sighed. "You owe me for this Kirk." He picked up a little more speed before running into the curb and flying through the air, thankfully he landed on the grass. Kirk was at his side in seconds.

"Luke are you alright... Geraldine wants to know."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Luke replied, but Kirk gave him a stern look. "But I think I broke a nail," Luke said in a high pitched voice, he really hated acting gay, but at this point he knew that there was nearly nothing that he wouldn't do for Kirk.

"See I told you he was a sissy," Kirk said presumably to his girlfriend. "I'll see you later."

"Kirk can I get up now?" Luke asked after a few minutes.

"Yes Luke. I think I really impressed Geraldine, she won't leave me now."

* * *

A few days later, Luke opened the diner as usual, but got worried as the day went on and Kirk never showed up. Kirk was always his first and last customer, but it was already noon and Luke hadn't seen him. He decided to call Kirk's mother and see if she knew where he was, because this was definitely not like Kirk. He grabbed the diner phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"Geraldine, this is Luke."

"Luke?" She questioned confused.

"Luke Danes, a friend of your son Kirk."

"Kirk has a friend, well good for him."

"Yes, anyway I was wondering if you've seen him."

"Did you two have a play date?"

"No, kind of... do you know where he is?"

"No, I don't, but he tore out of here upset early this morning, and before you ask, no I don't know why he was upset."

"Okay, well thanks anyway," Luke returned the phone to its cradle. "Okay, everybody out."

"Again?" Babette questioned.

"Yeah," Miss Patty agreed. "This better not become a habit Luke."

"What's Kirk done this time?" Andrew asked.

"Can't you guys get jobs?" Luke questioned the townspeople confused. "It's the middle of the day and you have nothing better to do then sit in my diner ordering only coffee."

"Umm Luke, I work at the bookshop," Andrew told him. "I'm on my break."

"Does it look like I care?" Luke asked as he made his way to the door. "Okay you can all stay here seeing as you have nothing better to do, just don't touch anything."

Luke left the diner in search of Kirk. He walked around the town three times before he finally found Kirk sitting on the old bridge down by the inn. Kirk was sitting in the middle, his feet dangling above the water. His head was down and he just looked so dejected.

"Kirk," Luke spoke softly as he approached him. "What happened?"

"Geraldine left me," Kirk answered, his eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Oh," Luke said shocked. He was sure that Kirk and Geraldine would stay together, she was Kirk's imaginary girlfriend after all, surely he could just make her stay, but obviously not. "Did she say why?"

"She likes girls now, or at least that's what she told me. I think she just wanted to leave me, everyone leaves me Luke, it's not fair, I can't help that I'm weird."

"Don't put yourself down Kirk, I'm here aren't I?"

"Now you are, but I'm sure that you'll leave me too Luke."

"No, I won't."

"Why not, everybody else does."

"Well I'm not everybody else, am I? Come on Kirk, get up, you can't sulk here for the rest of your life."

"Why not?"

"Come on Kirk, I'll give you a chocolate milkshake on the house," Luke tried to persuade him.

"Free of charge?"

"That's what I said, now come on."

Kirk got up and followed Luke.

"Hey Luke."

"Yeah Kirk."

"Thank you."

Luke smiled to himself. Kirk wasn't that bad, yes he was a little... eccentric, but that's what made him Kirk, without all his little quirks, he'd just be normal.

"You're welcome Kirk."

* * *

**A/N- **Review

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story and if you did I'd just like to let you know that I've recently published my first novel as an eBook and would be greatly appreciative if you could check it out at, l****ink is on my profile page. Thank you for your support in advance, it really means a lot to me.**


End file.
